Johnny's Confession
by johnnnycadesgirl16
Summary: Johnny had liked his fourteen-year-old best friend for a year now. He has finally admitted his feelings to himself, but what happens when Ponyboy finds out about his secret crush? Changed to M for mature scenes. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

(Third person)

Johnny Cade relaxed against the old car seat in the lot. He closed his eyes, and thought about his life. His home, his "family", his friends. He wondered what he had done for his so-called "parents" to hate him so much. He usually tried not to think about it; every conclusion he came up with led back to him. _I'm always doin' something wrong,_ he thought.

It was cold outside, late November. Christmas was soon. He wondered what he'd do, where he'd go. _Maybe I'll go to the Curtis house,_ he thought to himself.

There was a strong breeze, causing chills on the young greaser's body. He sat up in the old car seat, which he had wordlessly claimed as his own long ago, and started a fire. He finally had the fire going when Ponyboy came running up.

"Heya, Pone," Johnny greeted his best friend.

"Hi, Johnnycakes," the boy replied.

Johnny scooted over to make room for Ponyboy by the fire. He glanced over at his best friend. Ponyboy appeared to be deep in thought; one might think something was bothering him.

"Ponyboy, is somethin' the matter?" Johnny asked with concern.

"Well…I'm just a little confused right now," Pony told him.

"'Bout what? Ya know you can tell me, Pony." Johnny poked at the fire with a stick. He didn't usually push Ponyboy to tell him things, but he could tell something was really bothering the younger boy.

"I…well, I think I have…feelings…for someone," he told Johnny, blushing.

Johnny seemed puzzled. "It's normal to like someone, man."

"No Johnny, it's not someone that I'm _supposed_ to have feelings for," he explained.

"Well, what do ya mean?"

"It's nothing, Johnny, just forget it. You wouldn't understand," Ponyboy snapped.

Johnny looked hurt. He looked at his shoes, and fiddled with his laces.

"S-sorry, Pone, I just thought I could help," Johnny looked away, trying not to let the hurt show on his face.

"I'm sorry Johnny," Pony apologized. He laid a hand on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny's heart sped up.

"I just think that…maybe you wouldn't think that who I like is normal, for a person like me," Pony said.

Johnny was confused. "Well, come on, it can't be that bad," he said. He started thinking of his own crush; a crush was all it would ever be. He knew if he told Ponyboy who he liked, Ponyboy would freak out. The reason for this was because secretly, Johnny liked a boy. He had liked the boy for about a year now, and did his best not to show it. It was really killing him, but if word ever got out that he liked said boy, he would be an outcast.

"Okay…I like a soc," Ponyboy said nervously.

Johnny chuckled. "C'mon, Pony, that ain't bad," he said. "Who is she?"

"Cherry Valance," Ponyboy confessed.

"That ain't really a surprise, Pone. It's kinda obvious," Johnny said quietly.

Ponyboy shrugged it off. "Who do you like?" Ponyboy asked him. When Johnny said nothing, Ponyboy continued. "C'mon, man, I told you who I liked. Now fess up."

Johnny was silent. He didn't want to admit it, but his crush was sitting beside him. He'd liked Pony for about a year now, ever since Johnny was fifteen and Pony was thirteen. He thought the younger boy was attractive, smart, and had a great personality.

At first when Johnny realized these new feelings stirring up inside him, he denied them. It was only when every small touch would make his heart race, and every thought about Ponyboy made him blush, that he finally admitted to himself his feelings for this boy. Although he thought it was wrong, he couldn't deny how he really felt. So, he accepted it. He decided that nobody would ever know his secret crush, not even Ponyboy. He couldn't risk loosing his best friend over a silly crush, which he was still praying he would grow out of.

"Uh," Johnny hesitated. "I don't like no one, man," he lied.

Ponyboy didn't believe him. "Yeah right, Johnny. You gotta like _someone._"

Johnny didn't like where this was going. "Naw, man. Nobody."

"C'mon, Johnnycake. Just tell me, it don't matter to me."

"Look, Ponyboy, I can't tell ya." Ponyboy glared at Johnny. "Look…ya know how you said you like someone you shouldn't? Well it's the same for me, Ponyboy," Johnny admitted. _It ain't a _total_ lie, _Johnny thought to himself.

"You like a soc?" Ponyboy was bewildered.

"Not exactly, Ponyboy," Johnny said slowly.

"What is it Johnny? Tell me!" Ponyboy was getting frustrated.

"It's a boy."

_That shut 'im up real quick, _Johnny thought bitterly. Why did he let himself tell? He didn't mean for it to slip out. It just did.

Ponyboy didn't say anything, just stared at Johnny like he was a mental patient. Just then Johnny heard Two-Bit's loud laughter, followed by a curse from what sounded like Dallas.

"P-Ponyboy, please don't tell them. It's okay if you hate me, just don't tell anyone. Please," Johnny begged. He was desperate. If word got out that he liked a boy, even though he never told Ponyboy _which_ boy he liked, he would automatically be labeled as a 'queer'. Everyone would hate him, especially his idol. Dallas Winston had no patience for homo-sexuals.

Two-Bit and Dallas walked up to the boys. "Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Dally asked.

Johnny looked at Ponyboy with pleading eyes. _Please don't tell,_ he begged in his mind.

"About how Johnny likes…" he looked at Johnny with cold, hard eyes, "a soc," he finished. Two-Bit cackled.

"Oh, little Johnnycake likes a soc?" he mocked. "That's cute, Johnny! Hope you know that'll never happen." He muttered the last part. Of course it won't happen, greasers and socs never become friends, let alone get together. Besides, a soc wasn't who Johnny wanted. It was his fourteen-year-old best friend.

"Yeah…" Johnny muttered.

"So, who is it?" Two-Bit probed.

"C-Cherry Valance," Johnny lied.

"That dumb broad I tried to pick up?" Dally asked. "She didn't even gimme the time a' day."

Two-Bit laughed loudly. "Yeah, no 'fense, Johnnycake, but she ain't ever gonna waste her pretty little head worryin' 'bout a little greaser boy like you," Two-Bit stated bluntly.

"I know," Johnny agreed. "But I can't help who I like." He glanced at Ponyboy, who was bouncing a ball.

"True," Two-Bit agreed. "Well, we're gonna head over to the Dingo, we'll see ya'll later." They left.

"W-why'd ya cover for me, Pony?" Johnny asked. He was more then curious.

"'Cause ya asked me to," he said coldly.

"Pony, what'sa matter?" Johnny asked. He wondered if he offended his best friend some how.

"Johnny, why do ya like a guy? You know that ain't right," Pony said with disgust.

"I told Two-Bit already, I can't help who I like," Johnny said simply.

"Who is it, Johnny? Is it one of the gang?" Ponyboy shuddered inwardly at it being someone he knew.

"Yeah," Johnny said with caution. "It's one of the gang."

Ponyboy got a disgusted look on his face. "Is it Dally? I always knew you admired him, but I never knew it was like that…he's gonna flip. You know how he feels 'bout _queers,_" he spat out the word like poison.

Johnny was hurt, but he decided to shrug it off. "Naw, man, it ain't Dally."

Ponyboy let himself be puzzled for a short moment, before becoming disgusted again.

"Is it one of my brothers?" Ponyboy asked, looking Johnny dead in the eyes.

"N-no," Johnny choked out. Ponyboy was glaring at him, Johnny didn't know why he was freaking out. He couldn't imagine what Ponyboy was going to think if he ever found out. But, he decided, he wasn't going to tell Ponyboy, or at least that's what he thought.

"Is it Two-Bit? Steve?" he asked. Johnny simply shook his head.

Now Ponyboy was really confused. Johnny's crush was part of the gang, but wasn't one of his brothers. It wasn't Johnny's idol, and it wasn't Two-Bit or Steve. That only left…_No,_ Pony thought as the realization hit him._ It can't be. No way._

He looked at the older boy beside him. He saw in his eyes that Johnny knew the conclusion Ponyboy had come up with. Johnny flinched visibly at Ponyboy's next words.

"Is it me?"

**A/N: please review. Tell me if you liked it, or if it was stupid, or if it's waaaay over-used, or if I should just stop right here. Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Stay gold,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW. I've never gotten this many reviews for one chapter before! I was shocked. Well, shocked is an understatement. I was ecstatic! :D**

**I appreciate all of the reviews; they inspired me to write this chapter.**

Chapter Two [Third person]

Johnny hesitated. He didn't want to lie to his best buddy, but he didn't want him to find out his feelings either. He didn't know what to do.

Ponyboy, being a little impatient, repeated himself.

"Johnny, is it me?"

Johnny still said nothing, looking away. Ponyboy had a feeling what the answer was, but he had to hear Johnny say it before he made assumptions.

"Look, Pony," Johnny started, "can we just forget about it?" his big black eyes were pleading.

"Johnny, I just wanna know," Ponyboy told him. "If you just tell me--"

"It's you," Johnny interrupted quickly, blushing. _I guess he woulda known sooner 'r later,_ Johnny thought. _Might _as_ well get it over with._

Ponyboy froze. He had been right.

_I guess I saw this coming, _Pony thought. _I shoulda just dropped it._ He looked at his sixteen-year-old best friend with curiosity, and wondered what Johnny saw in him. It wasn't like he was as good-looking as his brother, Sodapop.

At the same time, he was still disgusted. And…something else? He couldn't tell.

"Johnny," Ponyboy said, trying to speak a little gentler. His voice was coming out harsh and mean; it had a mind of its own.

"How long have you, uh…liked me?" he asked Johnny. Part of him was disgusted, part was curious. The curiosity won.

Johnny, still blushing, looked him straight in the eyes this time. "I've been in love with ya for a year now." He looked at Ponyboy, who looked upset, hurt, and confused. _Oh great, _Johnny thought to himself. _You blew it now. He thought it was just a crush, which was bad enough, and now ya told him ya love him. _

"I…I gotta go," Ponyboy said, jumping up quickly.

"Pony, wait," Johnny started. Ponyboy was already a few steps away. He stopped and turned around.

"What?" Ponyboy said harshly. Johnny flinched.

"Please…just forgive me? P-Please?" Johnny was on the verge of tears. He didn't want to loose Ponyboy. Pony was the most important thing in the world to Johnny. He was the best friend Johnny could ask for, the only person he could confide in, and the boy he fell in love with.

"There ain't nothin' to forgive. It's my fault, I guess, for pushin' ya till ya told me," Ponyboy said, his voice a little bit gentler then before.

"I…I just don't know, Johnny," Ponyboy continued.

"Pony," Johnny began, "it ain't like I'm askin' ya to love me back. Hell, I ain't even askin ya to _like_ me as more then a buddy. I'm just askin' ya to still be my friend. Please…" he trailed off. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and prayed to God they wouldn't fall. That would make it worse, Johnny was sure of it.

But when Ponyboy saw the tears in Johnny's eyes, his heart softened a bit. This was still the same old Johnny, he told himself. Same big-eyed, harmless, kicked-too-many-times Johnny. His best friend.

He went up to Johnny and laid a hand on his shoulder, causing Johnny's heart to speed up. Ponyboy had that effect on him.

"Look, man, I…I just need time to get used to this, okay? To get used to you…liking guys. And…liking me. I'll still be your friend, I promise."

Johnny looked up at his best friend, tearing his eyes away from the ground. Ponyboy noticed that Johnny had tear streaks on his cheeks, and felt guilty knowing he had caused them.

Johnny was hopeful, maybe Ponyboy would still be his best friend after all.

"R-really? You'd still be my friend?" Johnny asked.

"Sure, man," the other boy replied. "I just gotta get used to this."

Johnny gave Ponyboy a half grin, and the younger boy returned it. He just couldn't help it, everyone has a soft-spot for Johnny, even him.

"Ponyboy, can ya do me a favor?" Johnny asked.

"Sure," Ponyboy replied. He immediately regretted it. _Oh God, _Ponyboy thought. _What if he asks me to kiss him? Or what if he asks me if I'll give being gay a shot? That is so sick, I'd never do that. But what if he begs and—_

"Please, let's just keep this between us, and don't tell the gang."

Ponyboy breathed a sigh of relief. "Sure, man, no problem." He had just been overreacting.

"Thanks." Johnny lay back, and looked at the stars. It was probably about six o'clock; it got darker earlier in the winter.

Ponyboy had a lot to think about. He didn't know what to do about Johnny being gay. He wondered what the gang would think if they found out. He wondered when Johnny had become gay, and why. He wondered if Johnny knew it was wrong. He thought about all of this as he drifted off to sleep, beside Johnny…

Johnny was suddenly aware of the situation. He was lying on the ground, next to Ponyboy –who, by the way, was lying pretty far away from him—in the dark. He blushed in the darkness.

Johnny wondered what must have gone through Ponyboy's mind when he told him. He looked over at the green-eyed boy, and saw him fast asleep.

Before he knew it, Johnny had moved closer to Ponyboy.

_No, _he told himself. He forced his body to obey him. He scooted farther away, in the opposite direction of Ponyboy.

It seemed like an hour or so had passed, Johnny had lost track of time. He decided to wake Ponyboy up.

"Pony, get up," he shook his friend. "Pony…"

Ponyboy appeared to be having a nightmare. He suddenly started thrashing around. Johnny couldn't wake him up, so he decided to try to keep Pony from hurting himself.

He straddled Ponyboy and pinned his arms down. He was trying to keep Ponyboy from moving around and hurting himself. He had no other intentions.

"Pony, calm down," he told the sleeping Ponyboy. Ponyboy's eyes fluttered open.

He looked up at Johnny's face with disgust.

"Man, I told ya I wasn't gay!" he yelled at Johnny.

Johnny was puzzled. Finally he understood. Ponyboy thought Johnny was trying to…make a move on him.

Johnny's face flushed red as he realized that's exactly what this looked like.

"Pony, you were having a bad dream, I was trying to get you to stop thrashing around," Johnny said truthfully.

Ponyboy didn't believe him, Johnny could tell.

The next words hurt Johnny so badly that it felt like he got hit by a bus.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I thought you could control yourself, but your just a typical _queer_," Ponyboy sneered.

Ponyboy pushed him off roughly and ran off into the night.

**A/N: review! I think I liked the first chapter better, but tell me what you think :)**

**Stay gold,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: once again, thank you to my reviewers :) Reviews encourage me to write more chapters. [wink, wink]**

Chapter Three: (Third person)

Johnny woke up shivering violently. He was in the lot, and it was cold. It was probably the middle of the night, by the looks of it.

He remembered what had happened hours before, and winced. His best friend hated him.

But why would Ponyboy suddenly come to all of these conclusions? Ponyboy knew Johnny would never take advantage of him…right? Ponyboy never judged Johnny before, why start now?

Johnny looked around. He couldn't see a thing. It was pitch dark and the only source of light was a street lamp several yards away.

He felt bad for telling Ponyboy. It wasn't really his fault, Ponyboy kept pushing him until he told. He still felt guilty though. Johnny wondered why Ponyboy wanted to know so badly. Was it possible that, in time, Ponyboy could return Johnny's feelings?

_Nah_, Johnny thought. _I shouldn't even get my hopes up. I'll be lucky if he stays my friend._

Johnny started thinking about the gang. If the gang ever found out he was gay, Dallas and Steve would hate him for sure. He was pretty sure Darry would too, even if Darry would never admit it. The only ones who _might_ understand would be Two-Bit and Sodapop. But then again, Johnny had thought Ponyboy might accept him, and he didn't. So Soda and Two-Bit probably wouldn't either.

Johnny curled up in a ball, and tried to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ponyboy was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep at all. He kept thinking about Johnny.

He felt so bad for yelling at him. Johnny was his best friend, and he probably just blew it.

He had been up all night thinking about Johnny liking him. A part of him was grossed out, and a part of him was…curious. Ponyboy wondered what it must feel like for Johnny. He wondered when Johnny started liking guys, and why he loved Ponyboy.

The guilt was almost unbearable. Johnny had always accepted Ponyboy, no matter what. Ponyboy hadn't accepted Johnny; instead he took their friendship and threw it in his face.

Somewhere, deep down inside Ponyboy, he had feelings for Johnny. He would never admit it of course, not even to himself. He convinced himself that these feelings were because he loved Johnny like a brother, and because he felt bad for him because his father beat him. That's all.

Before he knew it, morning came. He hadn't slept at all last night.

He hopped out of bed, pulling on some clothes. He greased his hair, brushed his teeth, and headed out the door. He had to talk to Johnny.

On the way there he started feeling guilty again. He was also nervous; what if Johnny didn't forgive him?

He got to the lot and saw Johnny's sleeping form. He was curled up in a ball on the old car seat. Ponyboy sat beside him. He decided not to wake Johnny, he would just wait and let Johnny wake up on his own.

Ponyboy sat there, alone with his thoughts.

About an hour later, Johnny woke up.

"Ponyboy?" he mumbled sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Johnny, I'm sorry," Ponyboy apologized. He looked ashamed. "I shouldn't have treated you like that. Look, man, if you like guys, that's okay with me."

"You mean it this time, Pony?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, man. It was stupid of me to freak out. But I thought about it, and it ain't that bad, actually," he said with a grin. Johnny gave him a small smile in return.

Ponyboy laid a hand on Johnny's shoulder. He saw Johnny flush red, and wondered why.

"Johnny?" he asked the boy beside him.

"It's nothin', Ponyboy," Johnny told him. If Ponyboy knew that every touch made Johnny's heard go wild, he would think Johnny was a freak.

Ponyboy looked at Johnny. "Is it because of me?" he asked.

Johnny blushed even more. Ponyboy was teasing him, and he didn't even know it.

Ponyboy moved his hand down Johnny's arm, and rested it by his elbow. He only meant it in a friendly way, but Johnny's heart was pounding.

"Ponyboy, stop," Johnny said.

"Stop what?" Ponyboy looked genuinely confused. He had no idea he was toying with Johnny's emotions.

"You know what." Johnny looked away.

Ponyboy still wasn't sure what he meant, but he backed off.

"Sorry, man," Ponyboy apologized.

Johnny looked away. He felt a little ashamed that his best friend couldn't even touch him without his heart going wild. But—as he had told Ponyboy and Two-Bit before—he can't help who he likes. Or in his case, who he loves.

Johnny looked back at Ponyboy, and noticed he was wearing a muscle shirt. He saw Ponyboy's slight build. He blushed and looked over Ponyboy's body, thinking he wasn't paying attention.

"Uh, Johnny?" Ponyboy questioned. Ponyboy blushed, too.

_He sure is cute when he blushes_, Johnny thought. That caused him to blush more.

"Yeah?" Johnny asked. His eyes were wandering back to Ponyboy's body.

"Um, can ya stop lookin' at me like that?" Ponyboy asked. He was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Johnny's eyes snapped up. "Sorry," he told the boy he loved, barely over a whisper.

They fell into silence.

Ponyboy thought about it. He felt a little bit…wanted. He liked that feeling. He admitted to himself that he liked that Johnny liked him. He liked that Johnny wanted him. He couldn't explain why, it just made him feel…he didn't know the word.

But he doesn't like Johnny, of course, he likes Cherry.

Johnny thought about Ponyboy. He didn't know how much longer he could resist. If it got too hard, he told himself, he'd have to stop hanging out with Ponyboy alone. He didn't want to make a move on Ponyboy and him freak out. But if the gang was there, Johnny would never make a move.

Ponyboy sat up suddenly. "Let's go to the park," he suggested.

"'Kay," Johnny agreed.

They got up and started walking to the park in silence.

It was a nice day, it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. _It's a perfect day_, Ponyboy thought. He lit a cigarette and handed Johnny one.

They got to the park, and Pony headed towards the fountain. He sat on the edge of it, and felt the cool water.

The sun started to come up, shining down on them. With the sun, it got a lot warmer. Soon Johnny took off his jean jacket.

"It's so hot out here," Pony commented. Johnny got an idea.

He looked at Ponyboy mischievously. In one quick motion, he went over to Ponyboy, and pushed him backwards with enough force to send him into the fountain.

Johnny chuckled as Ponyboy stood up in the fountain, dripping wet.

"Hey!" Pony said angrily. Then he started laughing.

"I'm gonna get ya back!" he told Johnny.

Johnny ran, but Ponyboy was faster. The track-star caught up to him with no problem.

Ponyboy wrestled Johnny over to the fountain, and was about to push him in, when Johnny reversed their positions.

Ponyboy was near the water, so with one push Johnny could send him over the edge.

"Wait! I'm already wet enough. C'mon, Johnnycake, be a buddy. I'll do anythin'."

"Anything?" Johnny asked. Ponyboy nodded.

"Then kiss me," Johnny whispered.

Ponyboy looked up at him. He was actually considering it, in his head, which surprised him. Johnny pushed him in anyway.

"I was kidding!" Johnny said with a chuckle. Really, though, Johnny wasn't kidding. He'd love nothing more then a kiss from Ponyboy Curtis.

Ponyboy grinned. _Johnny's actin' real different today_, Ponyboy thought. _It's almost like he's…happier, somehow._

Johnny noticed his own sudden happiness too. He wondered if it was just a rare thing, or was it because Ponyboy knew about Johnny's feelings, and still wanted to be his friend anyway. Or maybe it was a little bit of both. He didn't know.

He looked over at Ponyboy, to see him taking off his wet shirt. Johnny stared at his bare chest, and licked his lips unconsciously.

He watched as Ponyboy laid his shirt out on the sidewalk near the fountain to dry. He couldn't take his eyes off him.

He finally tore his eyes away, and looked at the sky.

Ponyboy had noticed Johnny staring at him, but didn't say anything. He was getting used to the fact Johnny had liked him, and he didn't really mind. Or so he thought.

He went and sat down in the grass next to Johnny. Ponyboy looked at him, thinking that being gay wasn't a big deal, especially since Johnny didn't try anything funny with him. Ponyboy had always noticed Johnny staring at him before, but he had thought it was just because Johnny looked up to him, or because they were best friends. He didn't really notice the difference now.

He watched his best friend. _This ain't so bad_, he thought. _Johnny's too shy to try anything, so I don't have anything to worry about._

Ponyboy was wrong.

Before Johnny knew what he was doing, he leaned towards the younger boy, and gently pressed his lips to Ponyboy's.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize that this is so short, it is Thanksgiving after all, and I didn't have too much time to write because I wanted to spend time with my family :) so sorry if I disappointed anyone D:**

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! **

********And sorry if I suck at pronouns. It's a little difficult when the characters are both guys, unlike if the pairing was boy/girl. If it was boy/girl I could say "and he gently pressed his lips to hers", but since its boy/boy, it ends up like "and he gently pressed his lips to his". See my dilemma? So sorry if I say their names too often. I'm trying to cut down on the confusion.**

Chapter Four: [Third person]

Johnny instantly knew his mistake. He went to pull away, when Ponyboy put a hand on the back of Johnny's head and held him there, making the kiss last a little longer.

Johnny's heart was about to fly out of his chest, and he kissed the other boy back eagerly.

Suddenly Ponyboy pulled away, eyes wide.

_What have I done?_ He asked himself.

"I…" he didn't finish. He ran off.

As Ponyboy ran off, Johnny couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face. I mean sure, the guy he loved ran off after they kissed. But he got to kiss him. Even if Ponyboy got mad at him, at least he wouldn't regret not kissing him. At least he had kissed him _once._ That was better than nothing. The thought made him smile. Maybe Ponyboy liked him back. Or maybe in time. He'd give Ponyboy all the time he needed. Ponyboy was worth waiting for.

Ponyboy ran until he got to the lot. He knew Johnny wouldn't follow.

What had he done? He just kissed a guy. A _guy_. Not just any guy, his best friend. That was so wrong. Disgusting, even.

But if it was so wrong, why did he like it?

He loved the feel of Johnny's lips on his. Johnny's lips were soft, and the kiss was sweet.

But he couldn't like it. He just couldn't. It wasn't right; it wasn't normal.

Ponyboy started walking to the movie house, and snuck in. He decided to sit in the back, where nobody could see him. He had to get away from reality, if only for a little while.

The movie hadn't started yet, but it would start in about five minutes. It was some love story. _Great_, he thought to himself. _A love story. Just what I need._

The movie was about to start, when a girl came and sat next to Ponyboy. There were plenty of other seats around, but she chose to sit next to him. Ponyboy thought that there must have been a reason.

"Hey," she whispered to him. _She sure is pretty_, he thought. She had blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

"Let's get outta here," she continued, "and make our own romance movie." She winked at him, and grabbed his hand. She led him outside.

Ponyboy didn't object. He figured this would get his mind off of Johnny, and it would help him prove to himself that he was straight. _Straight. _Not gay.

She led him behind the building. He looked around, and didn't see anyone. She pulled him into a kiss.

He kissed her, and the kiss turned more passionate. It got hotter.

Yet the only person he thought of the whole time was Johnny. He wouldn't admit it to himself yet, but he was slowly falling for the older boy, no matter how wrong it was.

He wondered what he was doing, why he would even sink as low as to get some tramp off the street (or from a movie house, even) and kiss her like this. He always believed you should only kiss someone that you like, not just some whore off the street.

So he pulled away. "I…I gotta go," he whispered. He left her there.

_Now what do I do? _He thought. He was an emotional mess.

Why is this so difficult? Being gay wouldn't have even crossed his mind if Johnny hadn't have brought it up.

This was all Johnny's fault.

**A/N: review! I promise I'll make a nice, looong chapter tomorrow, to make it up to you.**

**That is, **_**if**_** you review. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. I had to wake up at 5:00 this morning, for black Friday shopping. I'm dead tired.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**I got the idea for this chapter from ****Sick Twisted Mind. Thanks! :D**

Chapter Five: (Third person)

Johnny couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. He was surprised that Ponyboy had stopped him from pulling away, and made the kiss last longer. That had to mean he liked it, at least a little…right?

He wanted to believe Ponyboy liked him the same way, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

He decided to go home. He didn't want his father to be angry with him, as he was when his son was gone for days at a time.

Johnny got up from his comfortable spot in the car seat. He stretched, and started walking. He wasn't too far from his house when he heard the screaming. His parents.

"Don' talk to me like tha', you good fer nothin' bitch!" he heard his father slur. He must be drunk.

There was a crash.

He winced visibly but went up to the porch anyway. He opened the door and walked inside. His mother stopped screeching at his father, and they both looked at him.

His father glared at him. "Yer late, boy."

"S-Sorry," Johnny mumbled.

"Piece 'a shit," he growled. He roughly pushed Johnny to the ground. Johnny winced, but didn't make a sound.

The impact of his father's next punch was like a speeding car. Or at least, that's what it felt like. It would definitely give him a black eye.

He tumbled over. His father laughed wickedly, while his mother did nothing.

Johnny's father looked around. He saw a two-by-four standing up by the door. He took it, and raised it above Johnny's head.

He smiled and crashed it down on the small body. There was a sharp intake of breath from Johnny.

His father laughed. He kicked him in the ribs, and Johnny was sure he heard a crack. He still made no noise.

"How long can ya stay silent?" his father taunted him. Johnny wondered if his father would just keep beating him and beating him. Usually the beatings didn't last this long.

He picked Johnny up. His body was limp, he was so sore he couldn't move at all.

He was slammed against the wall with great force. Johnny squeezed his eyes shut. He wished he was anywhere but here.

Yet, some part of him knew, no matter how bad his father's beatings got, he would always come back. No matter how stupid other people thought it was.

The man hit his son in the stomach several times, and Johnny gasped. He felt pain in his already-broken ribs. He couldn't take this much longer, his body would just give up.

He had stopped attempting to block his father's attacks. It was no use. He lay limp.

Suddenly a large boot came down on his face, breaking his nose. He cried out, half from surprise, half from pain. Surprisingly, he had never had a broken nose before, but he could tell it was by the pain.

"Finally, you li'l pussy," his father slurred. "I thought you'd never make a soun'. Ya should thank me, boy. I taught ya a valuable lesson..." he trailed off, but started again. "I taught ya that yellin' out helps yer pain, don't it, boy?" the man slurred. Johnny was pretty sure his father didn't know what he was talking about, but he nodded helplessly.

The man grunted and picked Johnny up by his shirt. He dragged him to the door, and literally threw him out the door, earning another yelp from the boy.

His father laughed drunkenly and slammed the door.

It started to rain.

Johnny couldn't move. He was having a hard time breathing; it felt like something was clouding up his lungs. Every breath was a struggle.

His head was throbbing. He had a broken nose, a black eye, and he was sure that two-by-four had hit him in the head at some point. His whole body was in pain. He felt like going to sleep, right there on the side walk, in the pouring rain. He knew he couldn't; it felt like if he closed his eyes he'd never wake up.

Johnny's father had never beaten his son this bad before. Johnny felt like he would die.

He raised his head with the last bit of energy he had. He looked around, and saw no one. He decided to give up. He laid his head down on the wet pavement, and closed his eyes…

Meanwhile, Ponyboy was walking down the street.

_Stupid rain_, he thought.

He started thinking about Johnny. The older boy, that looked younger then he really was. His big, black eyes. His shy smile. He thought about that scar on his face, and about when they found him, all beat up, in the lot…

He shivered.

He hoped he never saw Johnny like that again. He was so…vulnerable. So weak.

Ponyboy walked on down the street, and passed by the lot. Johnny wasn't there. _Maybe he's at my house._

He started walking a little bit faster, because the rain started pouring harder.

He was walking so fast, he almost didn't notice the shape on the ground in front of Johnny's house.

Almost. But he did.

Terror struck the young boy. What if it was Johnny?

_No. Not Johnny,_ he silently begged. _Please not Johnny._

He got closer, and saw the tan skin and black hair. His mind was racing.

It was then he discovered his true feelings for this boy.

**A/N: review!**

**It wasn't as long as I would have liked, but I couldn't say any more without ruining the cliff hanger. (I love cliffhangers, but only if I write them.)**

**Reviews make me smile as much as Johnny Cade does. And that's **_**a lot. **_**;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this might not turn out long because I'm awfully tired and I have been shopping all day. I wasn't even going to update at all…but I decided I should :)**

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews!**

Chapter Six: [Third Person]

Ponyboy didn't know what to do. He froze.

He couldn't carry Johnny. The boy was almost Ponyboy's size, and Pony's house was about three blocks away from Johnny's. By the time he would finally get Johnny to his house, it would probably be too late. The faster he got help, the better.

So he ran.

He figured he could run to his house, and get Darry to drive the truck here to get Johnny. But what if Darry wasn't home? He had to take the chance.

The rain was still pouring. He splashed in puddles, causing his jeans to get soaked. He didn't care. The only thing on his mind was the small tan boy that he was slowly getting farther away from.

He felt bad for leaving him. He kept telling himself it was the only way; if he'd tried to carry Johnny home, even though the boy was small, he would have taken longer.

He ran faster.

All that could be heard was the pouring of the rain. He felt his feet pounding on the ground, trying not to slip at each corner. He felt his breath come out ragged; he was getting tired.

But he was a track star, after all, he could make it. _But will I make it in time? _He thought.

He started to panic. What if Johnny was _dying_? He pumped his legs faster. He was a block away now.

Ponyboy's lungs started to feel the familiar burn of exhaustion. He had to keep going, he told himself. For Johnny's sake.

Finally he turned the corner of his street. His house was only yards away now.

He burst through the front door. Steve, Two-Bit, Soda, Darry, and Dally all stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" Darry asked, concerned.

"Johnny"-pant-"is hurt"-pant-"he's at"-pant-"his house."

"What?" Dally asked. He didn't look interested, but Ponyboy knew he must be. Dallas loved Johnny; he was the only thing Dally cared about. He had never admitted it, of course, but Ponyboy knew.

Ponyboy's breathing had calmed down and gone back to normal.

"His dad. He beat him real bad. Darry, we gotta get the truck and go get him! He looks worse then I've ever seen him…" Pony trailed off.

Suddenly everyone was up and headed towards the truck. They couldn't all go though. Two-Bit and Steve and Dally had to stay behind; there was only room for four people in the truck, and the Curtis brothers refused to stay behind. The extra seat would be for Johnny.

Darry sped to Johnny's house, and they were there in minutes. Ponyboy saw the motionless lump lying on the ground, and winced. His heart went wild.

Soda and Darry jumped out, and picked up the unconscious boy. They loaded him into the truck with no difficulty; he was light as a feather.

Pony laid Johnny's head in his lap while they were on the way back to the Curtis house. Johnny was unconscious still, but Ponyboy murmured comforting things in case Johnny could hear him. He ran his fingers unconsciously through the older boy's greasy hair.

Johnny moaned and stirred. He looked up at Ponyboy. Pony noticed his broken nose, and how his face was all cut up. He felt…he didn't know what he felt. "Pony," he said weakly. "It hurts."

"I know, Johnny, we're almost there," Ponyboy told him. Johnny grabbed Ponyboy's hand, and Ponyboy squeezed it gently.

They got out of the car, and carried Johnny in the house. Ponyboy was beside him the whole time holding his hand. Ponyboy didn't know if Johnny was holding his hand because he was in pain, or if it was comforting him, or if it was just because he liked Pony. Ponyboy didn't care.

They laid Johnny down on the couch gently. Darry checked over his wounds.

"Will he have to go to the hospital, Darry?" Ponyboy asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think its all broken bones; I don't think he'll need stitches. I can fix him up," he said, and got to work. "He'll be okay, eventually," he said with a sad smile. Pony was relieved.

If Johnny needed stitches, though, Ponyboy knew Darry would take care of them. He was good at that kind of stuff. Besides, they would all do anything to avoid sending Johnny to the hospital. Johnny hated hospitals.

Ponyboy went outside and sat on the porch. He realized how much he cared for Johnny then. He wasn't sure of the name of it, and he wasn't sure what he'd do about it. He wasn't even sure if he could admit it to himself.

It was more then a brother, that's for sure.

**A/N: review!**

**I'll make sure that there's **_**some**_** Pony/Johnny action in the next chappie.**

**That is, **_**if**_** you review. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks for all of the reviews!**

Chapter Seven: [third person]

Darry checked Johnny over, and it turned out only two ribs were broken, which was better then what it looked like, judging by the looks of it. He had a severely broken nose, which Darry would have to reset. All of the rest were mainly bruises. Johnny would recover fairly quickly, aside from the broken bones.

_Poor Johnny, _Ponyboy thought. _He don't deserve the life he has. He deserves better._

He watched Darry set the poor boy's nose. Johnny had never broken his nose before, (if only he could say that about the other bones in his body) and he didn't expect it to hurt this bad. After all, it was just his nose.

He was horribly wrong.

The whole process was painful. Darry put his hands gently on either side of Johnny's nose, and slowly moved the bone back into place.

Johnny felt bone grinding against bone, and made a sound in the back of his throat. Ponyboy felt sorry for him. He winced.

The bone clicked into place, and Darry put a bandage of sorts across the injured boy's nose.

He didn't look too tuff, but Darry told Johnny he _had_ to wear it. Johnny thought Darry was intimidating, so he obeyed without question.

Darry told him to lay down and rest for the next week or so, to let his body heal. He told Johnny he could stay at the Curtis house, and Johnny thankfully agreed.

It was about midday, a few days after Johnny's dad beat him up. Ponyboy was sitting in his room, day-dreaming, when a sudden moan took him away from his thoughts. It had to be Johnny. He was the only other one in the house.

He got up and went into the living room. He saw Johnny on the couch.

"Johnny? What's wrong?" he went over to the small boy.

"My ribs," Johnny moaned. "They…t-they hurt Ponyboy. Real bad," he whispered. Tears were threatening to make their way into the tan boy's eyes.

Ponyboy's heart swelled. He thought Johnny was just so cute when he was all vulnerable and weak like this, but he would never admit it.

The small boy's face contorted in pain.

Before Ponyboy knew what he was doing, he caressed Johnny's face gently, wiping the tears before they came.

"It'll be okay, Johnny," he said softly. _What am I doing? This is wrong. Really wrong…_Ponyboy thought. But he made no move to stop.

Johnny blushed bright red. He leaned into Ponyboy's touch.

Ponyboy took Johnny's hand boldly. Johnny looked shocked, and Ponyboy thought he made a mistake. But Johnny intertwined his fingers with Pony's, so Ponyboy figured he did something right.

Johnny was surprised. Sure, he'd be happy to hold Pony's hand any day. But what if he was just teasing him? What if Ponyboy thought he meant it now, but later he'd run away

and leave Johnny even more heartbroken?

The words were out of Johnny's mouth before he could stop them.

"I love you."

Ponyboy was shocked. Sure, Johnny said he was in love with him for a year now, but he had never told him directly.

Those words were like reality slapping him in the face.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't love Johnny back, not yet. He wasn't even sure if he _could _fall in love with him. He was a _boy_, after all.

Ponyboy doubted all of his previous feelings. He yanked his hand out of Johnny's, and backed away slowly. _What have I done?_ He wasn't gay, or at least that's what he was telling himself.

Meanwhile, Johnny was heartbroken, yet again. _I'm so stupid,_ he thought. _If I'd a' just kept my trap shut…_ he cursed inwardly. He screwed up, yet again.

Maybe Ponyboy didn't like him that way. Maybe he never could. But Johnny couldn't just keep letting Ponyboy play with his heart like this. It wasn't fair to Johnny.

"P-Pony…" Ponyboy looked up slowly.

"Either ya like me or ya don't…ya can't just like me when it's good for you. I won't let ya play with my heart much longer, Pony." That was a long sentence for Johnny. Johnny had tears in his eyes once again.

Ponyboy was even more confused. At first he thought he liked Johnny, but was it just brotherly love? Now that he looked back on it, it could have been.

Some part of him liked Johnny the same way Johnny liked him. He wanted Johnny, too, but it was wrong. The gang would hate him. His brothers would hate him.

But what was more important: the gang, or Johnny?

He left Johnny there. He thought he knew what he wanted. Now he wasn't so sure.

Meanwhile, Darry came home from work. It was his lunch break, and he came home to check on Johnny briefly before returning to work, as he did every day.

The oldest Curtis brother saw tears in Johnny's eyes.

"What hurts, Johnnycake?" he asked. He went in the kitchen for medicine.

"My heart," Johnny mumbled to himself.

"What Johnny? I didn't hear ya," Darry replied.

Johnny blushed. "My ribs," he said a little louder.

"I'll get ya some medicine."

**A/N: okay I said there would be **_**some **_**Pony/Johnny, and there was. I don't want to rush it, you see, because then it would be like every other Pony/Johnny story "Oh, I've secretly loved you too! Let's be gay lovers!". I have to make it at least a **_**little bit **_**realistic. Keep in mind, Ponyboy didn't even think of guys this way until Johnny told him his crush, so Ponyboy is mentally having a conflict with his emotions. It is the 60's, after all, most people aren't tolerant of gays. **

**Just keep that in mind.**

**Besides, in later chapters, I have a special twist in the plot. You'll see.**

**Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry, I've been working on school work all day long, I wasn't even going to update at all, but I'm making a challenge for myself (not really) to update every day.**

**Anyways, the twist isn't in this chapter, it probably won't be in the next either. So don't be like "OMG THAT WAS A HORRIBLE TWIST" cause I'll just say "it hasn't happened yet"…..so don't freak out if nothing extremely important and life-changing happens in this chapter.**

Chapter Eight: [Third Person]

Johnny woke up on the Curtis' couch. It was probably around noon, he had slept in.

He got up and stretched, and looked around. Alone. Again.

_They're all at work or school. And Dal is prob'ly at the Dingo or Buck's._

Johnny suddenly heard a laugh that sounded familiar. Ponyboy?

He looked outside to a winter wonderland. It had snowed last night! It was about three inches, perfect for snowball fights and snowmen. Johnny loved the snow. The whole gang loved it, too.

They were all outside, playing in the snow. Steve and Soda were making a snowman, Darry, Pony, and Two-Bit were having a snowball fight, and Dally was leaning against the fence, smoking.

Johnny decided to head outside.

He put on his jacket and walked out the door. As soon as his feet were on the porch, a snowball hit him square in the face. He looked up and saw Two-Bit grinning at him wildly.

"Hey, Johnnycake! We thought you'd never wake up!" Two-Bit cracked up, and Johnny didn't know why. It wasn't even funny._ Oh well, that's Two-Bit for ya_.

"Hey, guys," Johnny greeted them. Soda gave him a grin, and Steve hit Soda in the face with a snowball. He was caught off guard.

"Why you little…" Soda smiled mischievously. He threw a snowball back at Steve.

Soon everyone was throwing snowballs, even Dally.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Johnny decided to get away from all of the laughter. He went behind the house to find Ponyboy sitting alone.

"Pony?" Ponyboy looked up.

"Is somethin' wrong?" Johnny asked him. He hoped Ponyboy wasn't mad at him or anything. Especially with what had happened the other day.

"It's almost Christmas, and I haven't got gifts for anyone yet," he said. Somehow Johnny doubted that's what Ponyboy's problem was.

He looked at Ponyboy.

"C'mon, man, seriously, what's wrong?"

Ponyboy took a deep breath. "Johnny, sit down." He motioned beside him. Johnny obeyed.

Ponyboy turned to face Johnny. They could see each other's breaths clearly; it was very cold outside.

"I…uh, I think…" Johnny thought he looked a little...nervous? Anxious? He couldn't tell.

"What is it, Pone?"

"I think I like someone."

"Cherry, man? 'Cause ya already told me." Johnny figured it probably wasn't him, but he couldn't be positive. After all, Ponyboy did make that kiss last longer. It was a long time ago, though...

"No…" Ponyboy blushed and looked at Johnny.

"Well," Ponyboy started, "It's…"

**A/N: who is it? Who should it be? Gimme your input in reviews :)**

**Reviews are like chocolate ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thanks for the reviews!**

**There is Johnny/Pony in this chapter. P.S: sorry it's short, I had a bad day :( [see details of my bad day in the A/N below.] I'll make the next chapter loooooong, _if _I get some nice reviews:) **

**Oh, and sorry I always leave these darn long A/N's. I'll stop making them long after this chapter.**

Chapter nine: [third person]

"Well," Ponyboy started, "It's…"

_Maybe I'll just show him, _Ponyboy thought. He leaned closer to Johnny.

Their faces were inches apart. There was confusion in Johnny's eyes, but Ponyboy figured it was because he wasn't being clear enough.

Johnny couldn't take the closeness anymore. He had no idea of Ponyboy's intentions, but his lips just looked so…good. Johnny crushed his lips to Ponyboy's.

To his surprise, Ponyboy kissed back. He laced his fingers through Johnny's hair and the kiss deepened.

Snow started to fall once again.

And, there it was, two greasers kissing in the snow.

Johnny's heart was pounding and the only thing he felt was happiness. Ponyboy was finally kissing him back.

Cold, wet snowflakes landed on the boys' cheeks. Johnny's nose was horribly painful with Ponyboy smashing against it, considering it wasn't completely healed, but he ignored it.

He blocked out everything but Ponyboy.

Suddenly, they heard pounding footsteps and pulled apart quickly, panting for breath.

It was Steve.

"Hey, what are you two lovebirds doin'?" He joked.

Both boys blushed furiously. Steve had no idea how right he was.

"Just talkin' 'bout girls," Ponyboy lied smoothly. Johnny wondered where he learned to lie so well.

Steve chuckled. "Well, c'mon inside, Darry's makin' hot chocolate."

"'Kay, we'll meet ya inside," Ponyboy told him. Steve nodded and jogged around the front of the house. They heard the front door slam.

"Ponyboy…?" Johnny questioned. He wanted to know why Ponyboy kissed him back. Not that he was complaining, he just didn't know what it meant. Had Ponyboy decided he liked Johnny in that way? The older boy wasn't sure.

"Look, I wanna give this a try. I know it ain't right, but there's just somethin' about ya, Johnnycake…" he trailed off, trying to hide his blush.

To say Johnny was surprised was an understatement.

"Really, Pony? Ya mean it?"

This seemed too good to be true for Johnny. He just didn't believe it was happening.

Ponyboy nodded and grinned.

"But we can't tell _anyone. _Let's face it, Johnny, they'll hate us." Johnny nodded.

"And I don't wanna rush into this stuff…it's still a little weird for me. Ya dig?" Ponyboy asked him. Johnny nodded again.

Ponyboy squeezed his hand. "Let's go inside."

They went inside, to the warmth of the Curtis home. They were each handed a steaming hot chocolate from Darry. They gave him a 'thanks' and both sat on the couch.

Everyone was talking around them; nobody was paying attention to the two boys.

Ponyboy looked at Johnny and their eyes met. Johnny grinned. Ponyboy thought his eyes had deceived him. But no, Johnny was really grinning._ That's rare, _Ponyboy thought. _He actually looks happy._

He grinned back at his best friend. He guessed he was his boyfriend now, he wasn't sure. This had happened so fast.

But what the boys didn't know the horrible mess this would get them into, and that they only had a day of happiness left before everything went wrong.

**A/N: review! I know what you're thinking: 'this is gonna be exactly like every other Pony/Johnny story! They live happily ever after, blah blah blah.'**

**That may not be the case.**

**Anyway, the plot twist is coming soon. No, that wasn't it. And don't complain that they got together too fast, because they had to get together eventually or it wouldn't be a 'slash'. **

**Review! It would be great if I got lots of good reviews, considering my day consisted of publicly embarrassing myself, people snickering about it, and it being spread all over the school.**

**What a horrible day :(**


	10. Chapter 10

*********A/N: I'm changing the last sentence in the last chapter from 'a day left of happiness' to 'a week left of happiness' because they can't really get **_**that **_**much closer in a day.**

**So I hope you don't get confused.**

**By the way, I got the idea for this chapter from ****DarryHasAFutureAndI'mInIt.****Thanks again for the idea! ;)**

But what the boys didn't know was the horrible mess this would get them into, and that they only had a week left of happiness left before everything went wrong.

Chapter Ten: [third person]

It had been about a week since the boys got together, and it had been perfect. The only thing the boys had to be careful of was showing affection; it wasn't always easy for them to keep to themselves.

The whole week was spent sneaking kisses and stolen moments between the two in the lot, or behind the house, or somewhere where no one could see them.

The only problem was the snow. Ponyboy and Johnny felt it was romantic, but it was cold. Outside in the snow was the only way they could get privacy, however, so the boys dealt with the cold.

Today had been one of those days.

The two were out in the lot, holding hands and huddled together. They weren't really in the mood to kiss each other; frozen lips aren't exactly the best for kissing. So they talked and held each other close, each trying to steal body heat from the other.

"J-J-Johnny," Ponyboy's teeth were chattering. "Let's go t-to m-my house," he suggested.

Johnny nodded enthusiastically. He hopped up, surprisingly fast, and pulled Ponyboy up with him.

They began the somewhat long walk to his house, walking about a foot away from eachother. They had spent this whole week narrowly avoiding being caught; they didn't want to risk it again.

They stepped inside the warm house, and Johnny plopped down on the Curtis couch.

"Anyone home?" Ponyboy called. It was silent.

He looked around, and didn't see anyone.

"Darry? Soda?" Once again there was no answer.

Johnny looked up at Ponyboy and took his hand. He pulled the younger boy down on the couch with him, and pulled Pony's face to his.

It started out as a sweet, innocent kiss.

That didn't last long.

Soon they were kissing each other hungrily and touching and feeling and groping.

They hadn't done this before. _This is new, _Ponyboy thought.

Johnny took control. Despite his quietness and lack of self-confidence, he was a good kisser, Ponyboy noted. _Maybe he's done this before, _he thought to himself.

He pulled Ponyboy into his lap. The kiss was getting a little out of hand, and Ponyboy was going to stop it soon. But it just felt so _good._

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Steve.

_Shit._

Ponyboy quickly climbed off of Johnny, but it was no use. The damage was done; Steve had seen perfectly what was going on.

"Steve…" Ponyboy started, but the door slammed shut and Steve was gone.

"What are we gonna do?" Ponyboy asked the other boy.

When Johnny gave no answer, Ponyboy realized there was nothing they could do.

Steve would tell the gang, and then everyone would know their secret. Everyone would know about the _queers._

Suddenly, a thought occurred. What if his brothers found out? What will they think of him?

And then Ponyboy began to cry.

**A/N: Sorry, this wasn't as long as I had originally planned, but my mom is telling me to go to bed.**

_**If **_**you all review, then tomorrow I'll at least make three pages on Microsoft word, probably more. I swear. **

**Anyway, review with ideas of what you think should happen, I think I'm gonna continue with DHF's idea, but if you have any suggestions, throw 'em out there. It gives me more to work with, so maybe I can combine different ideas and make something awesome.**

**Anyway, I wanna thank ****DarryHasAFutureAndI'mInIt ****, I used part of her idea in this chappie. Plus, she made me feel better :D**

**Once again, sorry my A/N's have been so long lately.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! Here is a long chapter, as promised. [I'll give you the number of pages in the A/N below, 'cause I don't know how long it will be.]**

**Once again, I'm using ****DarryHasAFutureAndI'mInIt****'s idea; I may throw in some of my own though, too. And if I use your idea and don't credit you, let me know and I'll make sure to do so. I have so many idea suggestions and, it's hard to keep track of them all.**

Chapter Eleven: [Third person]

"See ya, Dal," Steve said, walking out of the Dingo. Dallas only nodded in response; he was kissing a girl that Steve _knew_ wasn't Sylvia. She was gonna be pretty angry if she found out what Dally was up to.

Where should he go now?

Today was one of the days Steve had off of work at the DX. He would go there and see Sodapop, his long-time best friend, but he didn't really want to. Who wants to go to work on a day off?

He stopped. _Maybe I'll go to the Curtis house and see if Pony or Johnny is there,_ he thought. Even if only Ponyboy was there, at least he was better then nobody, even if he was just a tag-along kid.

Steve headed to the Curtis'. On the way, he stopped by the lot. If Johnny was there, at least he wouldn't have to hang out with the tag-along alone, Johnny would be there, too. Steve and Johnny got along alright.

But Johnny wasn't at the lot. _Maybe he's at the Curtis'._

Soon Steve rounded the corner that led up to the brothers' house. He started walking faster. _Damn cold. _

He continued trudging through the snow. It was only about an inch; but Steve hated snow. He didn't like the cold.

Soon he was at the front door. He didn't bother knocking; everyone was like family there. He opened the door and the next thing he saw surprised him.

At first he thought they were wrestling; at first all he saw was Ponyboy on top of Johnny.

He was very, _very _wrong.

_They're…kissing,_ he realized with horror.

Ponyboy looked at Steve. All of his emotions showed on his face—he was scared, guilty, and…well just plain scared.

Johnny looked like an innocent puppy that did nothing wrong.

"Steve…" Ponyboy started, but Steve had high-tailed it out of there, wide-eyed.

_Holy shit, _he thought. That was just…disgusting.

He never thought Johnny was a fag. Sure, he had never shown much interest in girls, but Steve just thought it was because he had given him that lecture on girls when Sylvia had come onto him.

He would have never guessed it was because the kid was…queer.

He would have never thought Ponyboy was either. That kid sure was into the girl in yellow, and it was a little more then obvious that he likes Cherry Valance.

Steve must have been wrong about that, too.

He stood on the Curtis porch, not knowing what to do. He looked around, and saw nobody in sight. _I guess I should tell the kid's brothers. They got a right to know. _

He headed off to the DX, and saw Dally talking to Sodapop. Dallas must have left that broad at the Dingo; she was nowhere to be found.

He walked up to the counter.

"Guys, I gotta tell ya somethin'," he started.

"What is it, Steve-o?" Dally asked, leaning against the counter by the register.

"Um, I saw your brother…kissing someone," he said to Sodapop. For some reason Steve felt a little bit bad about telling their secret, but it had to be told. Plus, it was disgusting. They needed to do something about it, and soon.

"Well, good for him!" Soda said proudly. He grinned.

"It was somebody…you wouldn't guess." Steve realized he was stalling. He didn't know why though.

They both looked at him. "Jus' spit it out, man," Dallas told him.

"It was Johnny."

Dallas and Sodapop burst out laughing.

"I ain't jokin'," Steve told them. They saw the seriousness in his face.

"What?" Sodapop said, shocked. He was trying to put the pieces together in his head; it didn't make sense to him. Sodapop had always _known _his brother liked girls. Right?

Dallas was bewildered. He was disgusted, too, you could see it on his face. He had never expected this, especially from Johnny. Johnny was the gang's pet! He wasn't a queer! Or so Dally thought…

He glared at Sodapop. "Your kid brother turned Johnny queer?"

"No! We don't even know if Steve is right. It's not like he saw them doing anything…right Steve?"

Steve looked nervous with both boys turned to him, expecting an answer.

"Well, the other day, I was goin' 'round back of the house, to tell them to come in fer some hot chocolate, and I saw 'em…kissin'. Then, a few minutes ago, I went to yer house, Soda, and saw 'em on the couch kissin'. So, I'm pretty sure they're fags for eachother. Ain't no doubt 'bout it." Steve had seen them the other day, but decided to keep it a secret. He had thought it was an accident or something. He was wrong, once again.

During Steve's long speech, Dallas looked more disgusted by the minute, and Sodapop looked stressed and worried.

Sodapop was secretly wondering why Ponyboy hadn't told him. The brothers were as close as…well, brothers. He felt a little insulted that Ponyboy didn't tell him this.

On the other hand, Soda was angry and sickened by all of this. Why did his brother decide to be gay? Why couldn't he just be normal and like girls?

Dallas was mad at both of them. He didn't understand why they had to be gay. _Johnny? A fuckin' queer? _He thought it was a little hard to believe. It was sick, too.

Steve felt guilty for telling, and at the same time he thought it was wrong, so it was good that he told.

There was an awkward silence while the three thought about this.

"Let's try to act normal around them," Sodapop suggested. "Let's watch them, and see if it's really somethin' to be worried about. Maybe…maybe it's just a phase." _Yeah, that's it, just a phase, _Sodapop told himself.

Steve agreed. They both looked at Dallas. Dallas Winston, the one who hates homosexuals. They wondered if he could keep the secret, or if he would make it obvious he knows.

Soda hoped Dally wouldn't hurt his younger brother. If Ponyboy was gay, that didn't mean they weren't still brothers.

Dallas stared back at them. "What?"

"So, ya ain't gonna tell nobody, right?" Soda asked. "And don't let them know that you know, alright? We're just gonna have to watch 'em and see just how serious they are 'bout all this."

Dallas just shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." It seemed like he didn't care, but deep down he was secretly wishing and hoping that Johnny wasn't queer. The gang's pet couldn't be a queer. He just couldn't. It was sick, wrong, gross...the list could go on and on in Dally's opinion.

So, it was agreed, the three boys would pretend they knew nothing. Steve would pretend he saw nothing, and that none of this had ever happened.

"Wait, what about Darry and Two-Bit?" Steve asked.

"I'll tell Darry later. I know he won't tell. You can tell Two-Bit, but make sure he doesn't tell. Tell him not to crack jokes 'bout it either; they'll be onto our plan. Got it?" Soda looked at them.

Steve nodded, and Dally shrugged.

_I hope this turns out well, _Sodapop thought. He didn't want his little brother hated, or worse, shunned.

But before he skipped to conclusions, he had to get his own evidence first.

**A/N: Hoo-rah. That was, let me check…four pages! **

**Once again, I wanna thank DHF for the idea, and if I unconsiously used your idea and didn't credit you, lemme know.**

**Review! ;)**

**Reviews are like...water to the thirsty. Or something.**

**~JCG**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! I'm gonna try to write another long chappie, we'll see how it goes.**

**********And, frankly, I'm kinda pissed. I had this chapter all ready yesterday, but my stupid internet decided to not work, so I couldn't upload it. I failed my own challenge at trying to upload every day. So sorry if I disappointed anyone; I was just as upset :(**

**Continuing (?) with DarryHasAFutureAndI'mInIt's idea!**

Chapter Twelve: [third person]

"C'mon, Johnny," Ponyboy said, pulling up the tan boy. "Let's go to the lot."

Ponyboy was anxious to get out of there; he didn't want to be there when his brothers got home. He was sure Steve would have told; he's never liked Ponyboy anyway.

Johnny nodded, and they headed towards the lot.

They got there, and sat by the trees, away from their usual spot. This way, they were a little bit more concealed if anyone decided to pass by.

Ponyboy pulled Johnny behind the trees.

He kissed him, short and sweet.

"Ponyboy…" Johnny started. Ponyboy looked up.

"Just remember…if, if the gang finds out…and they try to separate us…"

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"Just remember I…I love ya, Pony," Johnny said, and looked away, blushing.

"Johnny." Johnny looked at his love. "I love you, too," Ponyboy whispered.

Johnny grinned huge. "Really? Are ya just sayin' that, Pone?"

"I mean it, Johnny," Ponyboy said. "I've never felt this way with anyone before—" he was cut off by Johnny's lips to his.

Meanwhile, Sodapop's shift was over, so he was headed home. He was hoping Darry was there so he could explain.

Instead, he found Two-Bit there, sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching Mickey Mouse.

"Two-Bit, I gotta tell ya somethin' 'bout Pony and Johnny."

This got Two-Bit's attention. He sat up. "Yeah?"

"They're…together." He watched Two-Bit carefully.

"Whaddya mean?" he said distractidly. All of his attention was on the TV.

"Together. A couple." This got Two-Bit's attention.

"Really? Like they're…gay?" Two-Bit said in wonder.

"Yeah, but don't act like you know, 'kay?"

Two-Bit grinned widely. "Have they had sex yet?"

"Two-Bit!"

Two-Bit grinned sheepishly. He loved sex in general; it didn't matter if it was between guys. He wasn't even the least bit sickened by it. He was perfectly fine with Johnny and Ponyboy being gay.

Darry walked in from work. Soda told Darry the whole thing, Darry didn't believe it. He wasn't disgusted at all, however, his features were filled with worry and concern.

Sodapop told Darry the plan about trying to catch them in the act, to see for themselves just how serious this was.

"Okay, sounds good," he said. "And, Two-Bit, don't make any gay jokes, okay? We gotta pretend we don't know."

Two-Bit nodded, but somehow Darry doubted he would stay quiet.

Meanwhile, Johnny was getting cold.

"Pone, let's go to your house," he suggested.

"No, I don't want to see my brothers. What if Steve told them?"

"P-Please, Pony?" Johnny was shivering. "They're gonna find out sooner or later. Besides, maybe Steve didn't tell them. Please?" Johnny looked at Ponyboy with his big, pleading eyes. Pony couldn't resist.

"Fine," he muttered.

They headed off to the Curtis home, and paused outside the door.

"Johnny, I'm scared," Pony confessed.

"It'll be okay, Pony, I'm right here," Johnny comforted the younger boy. Oddly, Ponyboy felt safer with Johnny there, even if he was as small as Pony.

Ponyboy opened the door, and found the whole gang in the living room.

They were stared at; everyone looked at them uncomfortably but Two-Bit. He was just grinning.

"I'm gonna go make dinner," Darry said awkwardly. He headed towards the kitchen.

Ponyboy glanced at Steve, who was staring at them.

Johnny felt Dally's glare, and turned to look at him. Dally just turned back to the TV.

_Well this is weird, _Ponyboy thought.

"Um, Johnny," Ponyboy said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Let's go to my room and do some homewo—"

Two-Bit interrupted by laughing. Not just any laugh, he was giggling like a little school girl.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

Darry gave him a warning look, and Two-Bit cleared his throat.

"Sorry," he muttered. He turned back to the TV.

"Ponyboy, Johnny, dinner's almost ready. Just stay in here," he told them.

"'Kay," Pony mumbled.

He and Johnny plopped down on the couch next to Two-Bit, who kept giving them glances and giggling.

"Hey guys," Two-Bit said to Ponyboy and Johnny, "let's play a game. I'll be with Steve and you two can be…_partners_." He looked at them, and they stared back blankly. In the back of his mind, Johnny noticed it was a…gay joke? Nah, he was just being paranoid.

He started giggling uncontrollably. "Two-Bit…" Darry warned. He straightened up in his seat and managed a straight face.

Once again, he turned his attention back to the TV.

Ponyboy and Johnny glanced at each other nervously. They were both wondering the same thing: Did Two-Bit know?

"'Kay, guys, dinner's ready," Darry announced.

They all sat at the table, and Ponyboy and Johnny were squished together because of the lack of room.

Two-Bit noticed this. "You guys comfortable?" he grinned, but held back a laugh.

Johnny blushed and looked down. Steve made a face. Him and Soda exchanged glances.

"Um," Ponyboy started. He couldn't take it anymore. He was pretty sure Two-Bit knew. But maybe he was just being paranoid. "I'm gonna go to my room. I ain't hungry."

Johnny looked at him with panicked eyes. Ponyboy was going to leave him here alone with Steve? The other guys were here, of course, but Johnny knew that Steve knew, and thought Two-Bit either had a hunch or was just being Two-Bit. He didn't want to be left here alone with people who knew his secret. He'd be vulnerable.

"Actually…never mind," Ponyboy said when he saw Johnny's expression. He grabbed Johnny's hand under the table. Johnny squeezed it.

Soon dinner was over. Darry had a plan. He was going to let Johnny stay the night, and see if they did anything suspicious.

"Hey, Johnny, why don't you stay here tonight? It's probably freezing outside," he told him.

"Um…okay, thanks," Johnny replied. He was looking forward to not sleeping in the cold again.

Darry decided it would be okay if Johnny stayed through Christmas, which was only in a few days. He could stay a couple weeks, till the worse of the cold died down.

Johnny was grateful.

"Oh, and Johnny, you can sleep with Pony, so you'll be more comfortable. Soda can sleep in his old room," Darry said, and walked away. This would give him plenty of chances to catch Pony and Johnny if they were doing anything.

Johnny gulped. "Uh, yeah. Okay, Darry," he said to the empty room.

_This'll be a long couple of weeks, _Johnny thought. How would they sleep in the same bed without being tempted to do things? They would get caught for sure.

This is just great.

He walked into Ponyboy's bedroom.

**A/N: This, once again, was a wonderful total of four pages! Woot, woot.**

**Oh, and if the gang seems to be taking it too easy, keep in mind that Dally and Steve keep glaring, and Sodapop thinks its very gross and wrong, and surprisingly isn't the one who takes it the best (you'll find out in later chappies). The only ones who are okay with it are Two-Bit and Darry (who is deeply concerned.) **

**But they haven't all acted on their feelings because Johnny and Pony don't know that everyone knows their secret. If that makes sense. Once again, I'm still using DHF's idea. I'm adding in my own of course. Oh, and whoever gave me the 'Two-Bit giggles' idea, lemme know and I'll credit you. I have so many suggestions it's hard to keep track.**

**I'll make the next chapter a long one again.**

_**If **_**you review.**

**;) ~JCG**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! :)**

**This probably won't be as long as the past few chapters. Sorry about that, I have a lot of homework and unfortunately I always wait till Sunday to finally do it…**

Chapter Thirteen: [third person]

Darry sat on the couch. He sighed loudly.

How did he get in this mess? Why was there even suspicion that his little brother was gay? He really hoped this didn't end ugly. He loved Ponyboy, no matter how much it seemed otherwise.

Sodapop walked in the living room and saw his older brother on the couch. His eyes were closed, and he had a hand on his forehead. He looked stressed.

Soda guessed it was because of Ponyboy. He wondered why Ponyboy was…gay. He didn't want to show it, but he really hated the idea. He truly hoped it wasn't true.

Meanwhile, in Ponyboy's room, Johnny had just walked in.

Ponyboy looked up at the tan boy with the big black eyes. _He is so adorable_, Ponyboy thought absently.

"Ponyboy?" Johnny asked.

"What?"

"I said 'I love you,'" Johnny repeated.

Pony grinned. "Love you, too, Johnnycake."

Johnny kissed him briefly. When he pulled back, Ponyboy whimpered, and Johnny chuckled. "Pony," he whispered, "Darry's keepin' a good eye on us. We don't wanna get caught. We gotta be more careful this time."

Pony looked down. "Okay," he said reluctantly.

Ponyboy stood up and took off his shirt. Johnny noticed his slight build once again. He blushed and looked away.

Pony continued getting undressed, oblivious to Johnny staring.

He was finally done; he was in his boxers. Johnny just blushed. Ponyboy noticed him staring and blushed, too.

Ponyboy got in bed. He looked expectantly at Johnny. "Well?"

Johnny sighed and began the same routine as Pony. He had his shirt off, when he noticed Ponyboy staring out of the corner of his eye.

He pretended not to notice, and continued to take his pants off.

He turned and looked at Ponyboy, who was still staring.

Johnny was standing there, in boxers. He started to get embarrassed.

He blushed.

"C'mere, Johnny."

Johnny went over to him, still blushing. He was mostly embarrassed because Ponyboy had a better build then him, and was…well, bigger. He was older but small in comparison (from what he could see, at least).

"It's okay," Pony whispered, "Don't be embarrassed."

He pulled Johnny into the bed, kissing him.

They forgot everything but each other.

In the meantime, Darry was sipping coffee in the kitchen, thinking, when he heard a noise.

Was it a…crash? Some sort of noise. It was coming from Ponyboy's room.

He went to investigate.

He heard…moaning? He panicked and swung the door open, only to find…

**A/N: sorry, like I said today is a busy day.**

**Review! ;) They encourage me to update fast.**

**PS, if you know any good Harry Potter stories, could you PM me? I really want to find a good one. Thanks.**

**PPS, do you think I should just make this one long story, or break it off into two stories? I generally like to make my stories go up to twelve or thirteen chapters, and then I usually make a sequel...But add in your review what you think. Thanks, it'd help me out a bunch.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Harry Potter comes out on DVD today! Woo-hoo! :D**

**Oh, hey, if you know any good Hermione/Ron fics (I know there's probably lots out there, but I'm trying to find a **_**good **_**one) pleeease PM me!**

Chapter Fourteen: [third person]

Suddenly, Darry swung the door open to find Johnny on the floor rubbing his head, and moaning.

"What happened?" Darry asked. Johnny blushed and looked sheepish. He realized he was still in only his boxers and blushed deeper.

"I…I rolled off the bed." Ponyboy looked like he was trying not to laugh.

_See, _Darry told himself, _nothing to worry about. _

Ponyboy snickered. "He hit his head on the nightstand."

Johnny glared at him, but Pony knew he was joking.

"Okay, well…night guys," Darry said, and left.

Johnny was still glaring at Ponyboy playfully. He climbed back up on the bed.

"Well," he whispered with fake annoyance, "maybe I wouldn't have fell off the bed if _someone _hadn't got a _little _too excited and pushed me off."

Pony blushed deeply.

Johnny gently caressed his face. "Aw, I was just kiddin', Pone," he took Ponyboy's hand. "Ya know I love ya," he whispered.

Ponyboy grinned and kissed Johnny. "That was close," he said.

Johnny agreed. He thought about what would have happened if Darry caught them doing anything. He shuddered.

Ponyboy pushed him down on the bed, and kissed him passionately. Johnny kissed back eagerly. Both boys acted as if they would never see each other again; they were acting as if this would be their last memory together.

Ponyboy's hand trailed down to Johnny's boxers. He was about to slip his hand inside when Johnny stopped him.

"Ponyboy…we shouldn't do this," he said. Ponyboy looked hurt; tears were threatening to slide down his cheeks. Ponyboy felt rejected.

Johnny realized this and immediately felt guilty. "No, no, Ponyboy. It ain't you…it's just I ain't really ready for this so soon, ya dig?" Ponyboy still didn't look any better. Johnny went on, "Besides, what if Darry catches us?"

That seemed to make Ponyboy feel a little better. Johnny was hoping if he brought Darry into it, Ponyboy wouldn't think it was because Johnny didn't want to.

The younger boy sniffled. "'Kay." Johnny thought that was cute, so he kissed his nose.

"Night, Johnnycake." Johnny suddenly realized something: he didn't have a nickname for Ponyboy.

"Hey, Pony, mind if I give ya a nickname? Like mine but…different?" Johnny asked. He looked a little embarrassed, but surprisingly, he didn't blush. He mentally rewarded himself when he didn't feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Sure," Pony said with a grin.

Johnny grinned back. Ponyboy noticed he had been doing this alot lately, and wondered if it had anything to do with them getting together.

"It's gonna take me a while, though, Pone. I ain't got the slimmest idea what it's gonna be."

"Alright, Johnny," Ponyboy said. Johnny lay down beside him.

Ponyboy pulled Johnny close and rested his hand on the other boy's waist. Johnny snuggled into his lover.

"Night, Pone," Johnny said. He closed his eyes.

"Night, Johnnycake," Pony whispered. They soon fell into a deep sleep…

**A/N: sorry it's short; it's only a page and a half. I didn't have much time to write this, you see, 'cause I have tons of homework. Oh, and whoever gave me the idea of Johnny falling off the bed, thanks. Tell me who you are and I'll credit you; I can't keep track of all of these suggestions. :)**

**Oh, and don't say "Won't Sodapop or Darry catch them sleeping like that?" cause my answer will be no. When he catches them, it won't be like that. I'm gonna always have Darry knock. **

******If you have any nickname suggestions for Ponyboy, include them in your review, or just PM me.**

**Review! ;D (Sorry for these darn long A/N's. For some reason I've been in the mood to talk to someone lately, so feel free to PM me if you're bored, too.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I think maybe all of my reviewers died? Anyways, thanks for reviews :D they brighten my day (especially when I have a bad day, like always), like the ones that say what they love most about the story, or they love my writing, or something awesome like that:). I love reviews in general.**

**Warning: There is some Johnny/Pony in this…it's mature.**

Chapter Fifteen: [third person]

It was the night before Christmas Eve. Ponyboy and Johnny were lying silently next to each other in bed. Pony kept looking out the window; the snow was mesmerizing. Johnny had fallen asleep.

They had been sneaking kisses for the past couple of days, but didn't have much time alone together, which was taking a toll on both of them.

Ponyboy had been thinking about Johnny rejecting him. They had recently made it official that they were together, and he wanted to do things with Johnny. He didn't necessarily want to go all the way, but a little fooling around wouldn't hurt anyone. But even if it did get too far, Ponyboy didn't think he'd stop.

Johnny groaned in his sleep. "No," he mumbled.

It appeared that Johnny was having a nightmare. Ponyboy shook him to wake him up.

"Johnny?"

The tan boy shot up in the bed, looking around wildly. He relaxed visibly and lay back on the pillows.

"You okay?" his boyfriend asked him.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Nighmare."

"'Bout what?"

Johnny looked around. He didn't want Ponyboy to know that it had been about the socs beating him up.

"Nothin', Pony," Johnny said. He still needed to come up with a nickname for him.

"But, Johnny—" Ponyboy protested, but suddenly Johnny's lips were on his.

That shut him up.

Johnny took control, pushing the other boy down on the bed. He tried to keep Pony down, but the younger boy was just a little stronger.

Ponyboy flipped them so he was on top. He kissed Johnny, trailing his fingers down his body. He stopped at the bottom of his shirt (they hadn't yet changed out of their clothes). He looked at Johnny for permission, and when the smaller boy said nothing, he took that as a 'yes' and pulled the shirt off his head.

Ponyboy kissed Johnny passionately, which the other boy returned greedily. Johnny took Pony's shirt off too, thinking it was unfair that Pony kept it on.

Ponyboy leaned his arms on either side of Johnny, supporting his weight, and leaned down so their bare chests were touching.

Johnny moaned at the contact; there was just something exhilarating about it.

Pony shushed him; everyone was asleep by now, and he didn't want them to wake up.

Johnny blushed.

Pony kissed and sucked his neck, leaving a mark. He hoped nobody noticed it.

He trailed kisses down his neck and onto the tan chest. He saw Johnny's breathing increase in speed.

Pony licked Johnny's nipple and the older boy gasped. He wondered how Ponyboy knew what to do, when secretly Ponyboy himself didn't know, he was just doing it.

He brought his hand down to Johnny's pants, pulling them off without permission. In turn Johnny took off Pony's, so they were both in boxers.

By now they were both very excited.

Johnny was secretly terrified, he didn't think it would get this far.

Pony straddled him, kissing him hotly again. Johnny returned it, moaning quietly into Pony's mouth.

Suddenly, the younger boy shifted his weight, accidentally rubbing himself against Johnny. Both boys moaned in unison.

Ponyboy looked down at Johnny, smiling mischievously. He started rocking his hips against Johnny's, and Johnny couldn't help but moan. It felt so good.

Ponyboy loved it, too. He loved the feeling of Johnny's privates grinding against his, even if it was through underwear.

Johnny secretly loved that the younger boy was taking control, and not asking permission. It was a turn on; he could feel himself getting harder by the second.

Next, Ponyboy grinded against Johnny with more force, causing a loud moan out of the older boy. He sure hoped it didn't wake up Darry. _Boy would this be hard to explain_, he thought.

All of a sudden, Pony's hand was in Johnny's boxers.

Johnny felt his ears go red. "Pony...we oughta stop."

Ponyboy hesitated, and saw the look on Johnny's face. "Stop," Johnny repeated.

He immediately pulled his hand out, and turned over, pouting. He knew he must look like a little kid.

Tears formed in his eyes. He his face so Johnny couldn't see.

"Pony…Pony?"

Ponyboy ignored him. If he spoke, the tears would fall for sure. "I'm sorry, Pony," Johnny whispered before turning off the light and going to sleep.

**A/N: review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had time. But at least it gave you all plenty of time to review :D**

Chapter Sixteen: [third person]

Ponyboy opened his eyes. Sun was streaming through the window, and there was fresh snow on the ground.

It was Christmas Eve.

He turned over and looked at Johnny. He was curled up in a ball, frowning in his sleep. He had tear streaks down his tan face.

Ponyboy then remembered the fight they had last night. It wasn't really a fight, he thought, but he had ignored Johnny and acted like a jerk. He shouldn't have tried to push Johnny that far.

The small tan boy stirred in his sleep. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, to find Ponyboy staring at him. He cringed, also remembering last night. Johnny really hoped his lover wasn't mad at him.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy," Johnny whispered.

Ponyboy's heart swelled. Johnny was just so cute and innocent. He was sort of cringed back, like he was waiting for a lecture.

The younger boy tilted Johnny's chin up so their eyes met.

"No, Johnny, _I_ should be the one apologizing. I was taking things too far; you said stop, and I overreacted. It's not a big deal. I'm sorry, Johnnycake, I never meant to hurt you."

Johnny sniffled. He half grinned.

Pony outstretched his arms, and Johnny fell into them. He snuggled into Pony's neck.

"Love you, Pony," Johnny told him. He closed his eyes.

Pony grinned. "Love you, too, Johnnycake."

They heard footsteps and separated quickly. The door swung open and they saw Darry standing at the door.

"Uh, time for breakfast," he told them awkwardly. He left the room.

Darry thought he was going to catch them at something. He laughed at himself. _They probably aren't even together. This whole thing is stupid._

Johnny and Ponyboy looked at each other, puzzled.

Pony shrugged and they got up and got dressed. They went into the kitchen for some breakfast.

Darry was fixing eggs. Pony had some, while Johnny had some leftover cake.

Dally walked in. He grimaced. He remembered how Pony and Johnny were fags. At least, that's what Steve had told him.

He walked up behind Johnny, ruffling his hair. Johnny groaned inwardly. He hated it when Dallas messed his hair up.

"Hey, guys, wanna go to the movies?"

Pony looked at him. "On Christmas Eve?"

"Why not?"

"Okay," Pony said with a shrug.

They finished eating breakfast, and went to the movie house.

It was a romance. They both looked at Dally questioningly.

"Why'd you bring us to a _romance_?" Pony asked, voicing Johnny's thoughts.

Dally shrugged. He wanted to see if they'd do anything, that's why.

"I dunno. It was the only thing playin'…" he told them. He looked at both boys, who were staring at him in shock.

"Just watch the damn movie."

They turned and started to watch it.

Before they knew it, it was over. Pony and Johnny hadn't done anything, of course, that would have been just stupid. They wouldn't just take a huge chance at risking their relationship (if there was one) because of a movie. Dally realized this.

_What a fuckin' waste of time, _he thought. _They didn't even do nothin'._

Dally said nothing as they walked out. Ponyboy and Johnny remained silent.

He was way ahead of them; they were trailing behind slowly.

Dallas said the next thing without thinking.

"C'mon, fags."

He froze in place. Did he just say that out loud? _Damn, Darry's gonna kill me._

"W-what?" Johnny asked. He and Pony had stopped, too.

"Can't you babies take a joke? Damn," Dallas said, trying to cover it up.

They sighed in relief. They all broke into uneasy laughter.

_That was a close call, _Pony thought.

**A/N: Just saying, they're gonna get caught soon. Then, it's either gonna be the end of their relationship, or they're gonna have to run away together or something. There's no way they could have a secret relationship for long without being caught. The gang isn't that stupid.**

**Review! :D Tell me what you think should happen. I like suggestions :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**********A/N: Thanks to my buddy, ****_Psychotic Mind_**, **for giving me the idea, helping me somewhat through my writers block (I still don't know what idea yet, but she encouraged me to write this chapter!), and for listening to me rant about my parents and gym teachers, which might prevent me from updating for the next month or so.**

**If you have ANY ideas, please PM me. This is a filler chapter.**

Chapter Seventeen: [third person]

Johnny and Ponyboy lay in bed that night, thinking about what had happened earlier.

They had gone to the movies with Dallas (a romance, at that, which they both thought was a little suspicious), and he had called them fags. They knew, of course, that he was kidding (or so they thought), but it was bothering the both of them.

On the other hand, tomorrow was Christmas, and both boys were nervous. They hadn't gotten each other presents, of course, they didn't have jobs. They were both anxious for what would happen, seeing as they hadn't talked about getting each other anything.

Ponyboy sighed loudly, bringing Johnny out of his trance.

"What's wrong, Pone?" Johnny asked. He turned his body so he was lying on his side, facing the boy beside him.

"It's just…how long can we keep this up? The gang not finding out, I mean." Johnny took Ponyboy's hand.

"Try not to worry about it, Pony. Sure, we can't keep this secret forever, but nothin'll happen any time soon. Don't worry 'bout it." He seemed so sure.

Strangely, Ponyboy felt comforted by this.

He looked in his love's eyes.

"Love you, Johnnycake," he whispered. Johnny's heart swelled. He loved it when Pony called him by his nickname (and told him 'I love you'); it made him feel safe and protected.

That's when he realized it—he was loved. It shocked him for a moment, absorbing it. It wasn't like Ponyboy hadn't told him 'I love you' before, but for Johnny it really sunk in then. For him, a no-good greaser, unwanted by his parents, hated by society, to be loved. Really, truly, loved.

Ponyboy lay there, staring at Johnny. He still hadn't said anything, minutes had passed.

Johnny realized he hadn't said it back. Suddenly he kissed Ponyboy passionately.

Ponyboy kissed him back with just as much feeling.

Moments later, they broke apart, coming up for air. "Love ya too, Pone," Johnny panted.

Ponyboy admired the older boy beside him. He had good looks, but not the pretty-boy kind of looks. He was more…ruggedly handsome, in a way. Pony stroked his cheek near his scar, making Johnny shiver.

"Sorry," Pony whispered. Johnny just kissed him quickly on the lips.

They decided to go to bed, then, whispering 'good night' and turning off the lights.

Johnny fell asleep quickly; he must have been tired. Pony chuckled quietly to himself. _He's so cute, _he thought, with a small smile plastered on his lips.

Ponyboy started to think about where this relationship might go. Would it end up being something? Or would they break it off, risking everything for nothing?

He thought it would be the first choice.

But Johnny didn't want to get...physical…with Ponyboy. How were they supposed to have a relationship if he wouldn't express his love for Ponyboy? Sure, Pony knew that it wasn't all about sex, but he really wanted Johnny that way.

He was starting to doubt his love for him. Was it just because of the physical attraction?

_No, _he thought fiercely, _I love Johnny Cade with all of my heart. _

He internally battled with himself, and he finally won (even though it was crazy, arguing with himself). He loved Johnny Cade and that was final.

As he fell asleep, he couldn't help picturing Johnny without clothes on, making love to him, and a smile spread across his face.

**A/N: Please give suggestions? I have some extreme writers block, and if you think I'm exaggerating, you're wrong. PM me, I'll take all the ideas I can get.**

**Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

******A/N: Boy, I'm stupid. Like, **_**really **_**stupid. See, I had an idea, and it was all worked out in my twisted little head, and then I forgot it. It was an idea that one of you reviewers sent me in a PM, and I had deleted my inbox, so when I went to check it…..it wasn't there. Catch my drift? I'm an idiot, I swear. If you gave me an idea in a PM before, could you send it to me again? Pretty please? It sure would get rid of my writers block.**

**Warning: Pony/Johnny in this chapter, it might be a little mature.**

Chapter Eighteen: [third person]

Johnny opened his eyes. He blinked rapidly; the sun was shining in through the window brightly. He rubbed his eyes.

He looked over at Ponyboy, who was still sleeping. It was hard to believe that just months ago he had confessed his love for this boy, and now they were together, and Ponyboy loved him back. It just didn't seem real to Johnny.

Then it dawned on him; it was Christmas.

"Pony, Pony!" he shook the younger boy rapidly.

"Wha..?" Pony mumbled. His eyes were half open. He closed them again, and snuggled up to Johnny, going back to sleep. Johnny chuckled.

Johnny leaned down and kissed him on the lips. That woke him up, alright.

"Merry Christmas," Johnny whispered.

"Merry Christmas." Pony grinned.

Pony kissed him again, and the kiss turned into a little more than expected.

Johnny was straddling Ponyboy, kissing his neck. He left a mark, claiming Pony as his own. He hoped the gang didn't notice.

He lifted Ponyboy's shirt over his head. In return, Pony took off Johnny's.

Soon their clothes were off except for boxers. Pony was tugging at Johnny's.

Johnny hesitated.

Johnny made a decision then. He was going to let Ponyboy go as far as he wanted; he loved him and trusted him. Plus, he had kept Pony waiting long enough. So he arched his back so Pony could slide his boxers down his legs.

Ponyboy stared at his manhood, and Johnny blushed furiously. He looked away.

"Don't be embarrassed," he told Johnny. "Love you," he whispered.

"I love ya too, Pone."

Ponyboy started at his ankle, and trailed kisses all the way up his leg to his inner thighs. He nuzzled them, very close to Johnny's manhood, making him moan.

"Pony," Johnny moaned. This got Ponyboy excited.

They didn't even hear anyone coming; they were so wrapped up in each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry was in the kitchen, cooking Christmas breakfast.

"Go wake up Pony and Johnny," he told the greaser in front of him. The greaser grunted and headed for Ponyboy's room.

He had not expected to open the door to _this. _

He swung open the door, to find the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. At least, according to him.

* * *

Ponyboy continued what he was doing, when suddenly, the door flew open.

They froze. Ponyboy's eyes widened in horror. Johnny didn't know what to do. He was scared to death, more scared than he'd ever been.

It was Dally.

**A/N: review please! Read the A/N above about my idiotness (if that's a word) and please PM me if you did before! Gah, I feel dumb.**

**Oh, and please tell me how I did with the Pony/Johnny scene. I think it sucked, cause I was just wingin' it, I don't have experience with this at all. So bear with me.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Shit, Pony," Johnny breathed.

The door slammed. They could hear long lines of cursing from behind the door.

The boys started scrambling to get dressed. Their hearts were pounding. They blew it. All the hiding, all the lies, everything they did to keep their relationship a secret. All because of one kiss that got a little too carried away.

_What were we thinking? _Pony asked himself. They _knew _the gang was home. They knew that Steve had caught them last time, and that should have made them be even more careful.

But they weren't.

And it was all Ponyboy's fault.

Hot tears of guilt and regret poured down Ponyboy's cheeks. He knew it was his fault. He was always trying to push Johnny.

Johnny saw his tears and hugged him. "Shh, it'll be alright. Everything's gonna be alright," he whispered.

Pony couldn't stop his tears.

There was a pounding at the door.

"Ponyboy, Johnny, come out. Now," a hard voice demanded. It was Darry. The rest of the gang was sure to be close behind.

They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Let's go," Johnny whispered. He kissed Ponyboy quickly. Pony was confused, not knowing that Johnny did that in fear they might not see each other again.

Would the gang accept them? Probably not.

But what would they do? Where would they go?

They started towards the door, looking straight ahead. Johnny gulped, and Pony squeezed his hand assuredly. Johnny squeezed back.

_This could be our last moment together, _Pony thought. What if they sent Pony away to some crazy house? Or what if they didn't let them see each other again?

"I love you, Johnnycake," Pony whispered, tears still streaking down his face.

"Love you too, Pony." Johnny wiped his tears away with his thumb.

The pounding of the door got louder, and the boys could hear the gang's murmured voices behind the door.

Hands intertwined, each scared for the sake of the other, they opened the door to their fate.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry this wasn't as long as I'd hoped; hopefully the next chapter will be longer. **

**Please review! Sorry if it's corny; I was going for dramatic. And I know Sodapop is a little out of character, but that's how I want his reaction to be; it was on purpose.**

The door swung open as the boys tightened their grip on each other.

There was no one there.

Johnny gulped and glanced at Ponyboy. "I don't see no one; let's go back," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Ponyboy just looked at him, and Johnny looked sheepish as he realized how stupid that sounded. What good would that do?

The boys slowly made their way into the living room, where everyone waited.

Ponyboy and Johnny self-consciously took a seat on the couch. Darry was sitting in his chair, and Sodapop was on the floor. Steve and Two-Bit were leaning back against the wall, and Dally was sitting in a chair. The chair appeared to have been brought from the kitchen table, and it was turned around so Dallas was sitting the wrong way, facing them.

All eyes were on Ponyboy and Johnny, and their linked hands.

The only sound Ponyboy heard was Johnny's uneven breathing, as he got nervous.

Pony squeezed his hand.

Darry spoke up.

"Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally said he saw you two doing…things," he begun. _Way to be subtle, _Ponyboy thought bitterly. Darry's voice was cautious, as if Ponyboy and Johnny were animals and the wrong move would send them running away.

Johnny gulped.

Darry continued. "What I'm trying to say is…why were you two doing those things?"

Ponyboy just looked at Darry with a look that said 'you _really _don't know?', and Johnny looked down, as if waiting for a scolding.

Darry tried again. "Boys, we just wanna know the truth. What's goin' on?"

Wasn't it obvious?

Sodapop stood. "Darry," he told him, "let me try somethin'."

Sodapop walked over to the boys.

"Do you two like each other?" he asked bluntly.

Still, they were silent. Ponyboy just looked at him and Johnny still looked down.

"Let me try this again," he said, with hardness in his voice. Ponyboy noticed that this was very uncharacteristic of him; it scared him.

"Are you two _fags _for each other?"

Johnny's head snapped up at the word. Sodapop could see real hurt in his eyes. Even though Soda wasn't Johnny's brother, Johnny considered the whole gang as close as brothers.

"W-what? Why would you say it like…that?" Johnny spoke up for the first time.

Ponyboy looked at the gang. Dally looked away, as if this whole thing disgusted him. Two-Bit actually looked serious for once, but didn't look disgusted or bothered by any of this. Darry had a pained expression in his eyes, and he looked right at Ponyboy. Ponyboy quickly looked away to Steve, who was glaring at him with such hatred that he retracted like someone had punched him.

Sodapop glared at Johnny. Johnny looked back at him with his big, black, innocent eyes.

"You turned my brother into a fag," he accused.

"Now Soda…" Darry started, but remained seated.

"You did! He likes girls! You got his head confused!" Sodapop's voice was rising in anger. Johnny's eyes filled with tears. _How could anyone yell at sweet little Johnnycake like that?_ Pony wondered. Ponyboy squeezed his hand. Nobody yells at Johnny like that.

"Don't yell at him! It wasn't only him, you know!" Pony yelled. "I have feelings for him, too!"

Sodapop glared at him, pure hatred in his eyes.

"Well you'd both better get over this stupid crush, because—"

"It's not a crush," Pony cried. "I love him, and he loves me!"

Silence hushed the room.

There is no way Ponyboy and Johnny could have prepared themselves for what happened next.


	21. Chapter 21

Sodapop glared at Johnny. "You are no longer welcome here," he said coldly.

Plain hurt was shown in Johnny's eyes. He decided it was for the best.

"I'm gonna go for a while," he told Ponyboy quietly. "I'm sorry, Pony, I didn't mean to get you in all this…t-trouble." By now everyone was staring at Johnny. "I-I'll come back if I can, okay?" By now his voice was down to a whisper. Ponyboy reached his hand up and gently caressed Johnny's face. "Don't forget…I love ya, Ponyboy," he whispered.

"I love you too, Johnny," Ponyboy said quietly.

They got closer, and even though the whole gang was watching, they kissed.

Their lips had just touched when Johnny tumbled to the ground.

Ponyboy looked up at Soda with wide eyes.

He hit Johnny.

Johnny lay still, propped up on his elbows, wide-eyed. Ponyboy imagined that's what he did when his dad hit him.

Ponyboy stood, his eyes wild with fury. "Don't you hit him!"

Realization dawned on Soda then. He just hit Johnny. _Johnny. _Soda was supposed to be the understanding one. The one Ponyboy could tell anything. A role model.

He tore out of the house as fast as he could, that Christmas morning. He really screwed up this time, he really screwed up.

**I know it's extremely short. I'm sorry, I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out what should happen. If you have any suggestions…lemme know!**

**Review! was it corny? Haha I hope not but if it was tell me.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Reviews are gold! ;) thanks a bunch for 'em.**

**The AN at the bottom is important. (But don't read it before you read this chapter, it has spoilers...sorta.)**

Sodapop tore out of the house. He was ashamed and guilty.

Ponyboy always said he hated Darry because he always acted without thinking of Pony's feelings. He always liked Soda because of his heart. Sodapop was understanding and kind. He would have loved his brother no matter what, even if he was gay.

And Johnny. Johnny was another thing. Nobody, _nobody_ hits Johnny. Soda was surprised Dallas didn't skin him then and there. It was probably because he ran out of there so fast.

He laughed humorlessly.

He was walking, but he didn't know where. He looked up in the sky, and saw clouds. Nothing but clouds.

_I'm such a screw-up. Nothing but a screw-up, _he kept telling himself. _Can't do nothin' right. I can't be a good brother, couldn't even pass school. I'm a useless, horrible person._

Freezing rain came down, stinging his arms. He didn't care. He kept walking.

It seemed like the sky was feeling the same way he was.

Tears poured down his face as he drowned himself in self-pity and hatred.

**

After Sodapop ran out, things were quiet.

Ponyboy walked over to Johnny slowly. He felt everyone's eyes burning a hole in his back.

He took his hand and pulled him up.

"Are ya okay, Johnnycake?"

Johnny smiled softly at him. "I'm okay," he whispered.

Pony grasped his hand.

Darry got up.

"Boys—"

Pony interrupted him again. "Look, me an' Johnnycake are gonna be together, for a long while, prob'ly. If ya'll don't like it…then too bad," he said confidently. "We'll run away if we have to." He looked at Johnny. "Anything to stay together."

Johnny gave him a half smile.

Ponyboy looked at each of the faces before him. He was feeling gutsy and pumped with adrenaline, but he wasn't sure why.

"Well?"

Two-Bit spoke for the first time that day. "I ain't got a problem with it. Heck, its kinda tuff, actually." He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at them. Pony and Johnny didn't miss the inuendo, and they both blushed.

Dally shrugged indifferently. "Do what ya want, but I don't wanna hear how you're kissin' each other. I don't wanna hear nothin', and I don't wanna see nothin'. As long as ya follow those rules, y'all can do what ya want. Clear?"

Pony grinned and Johnny beamed. Johnny's idol approved, and that meant the world to Johnny.

Steve scoffed.

"Well I for one think its _disgusting_"—he glared right at them—"and don't think its too wise of an idea."

Darry cut in. "Steve is right."

Ponyboy's shoulders slumped.

"Let me finish. He's right when he says it ain't too wise. What if people find out? What then?"

Ponyboy was ecstatic they were even discussing the idea.

"We'll deal with that when it comes," he said.

"I don't got nothin' against it…but you boys better not do anything in public."

Johnny grinned like he'd won the lottery. Pony never thought he'd seen Johnny this happy. He couldn't blame him, though, he was pretty happy too.

"And you better not do anything _here, _either. Understand?"

They both nodded vigorously.

"That means no farther than kissing. You're both still young, you know," he said sternly.

Ponyboy grinned. "Thanks, Darry!"

The door swung open, and in came a soaking-wet Sodapop.

He looked at Johnny. Johnny looked at him pitifully. Soda immediately felt guilt and regret.

He bounded over to Johnny and Johnny flinched instinctively when Soda's arms crushed him in a hug.

"I'm _so _sorry, Johnnycake. I don't know what got into me."

Johnny hesitantly hugged him back. "It's okay," he told Sodapop.

Ponyboy glared at them hugging. He knew nothing was meant by it, but his own jealousy got the better of him. Soda had movie-star good looks, after all.

"It's not okay! You hit Johnny!" he exploded.

Soda looked down. "I'm really—"

"Sorry don't cut it!" he yelled. His jealousy only fueled his anger.

He stormed off into his room, and slammed the door.

He hated his brother more than ever before.

**Okay sorry I ended that weirdly.**

**Review! Tell me what you think! CC/suggestions welcome.**

****I know Dally was a little OOC in this chapter, but c'mon. If everyone hated the fact that they were gay and kicked them out, where would they go? It's not like they can camp out at Jay Mountain for the rest of their lives. Besides, even though everyone hated gays in the 60's, I'm sure the gang wouldn't disown their own flesh and blood/best buddies. **

**No flames! D:**

**Oh, by the way, this will probably be ending soon…like I'll maybe put up a few more chapters and then it will be complete. Not to fear, I will also work on new fanfics and it will give me more time to update the others. Look out for 'em!**

**Sorry for this long AN, sheesh.**

**JCG**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: okay, first off, sorry for the SUPER long wait. My computer crashed, but it magically works again…:O anyway I'm getting a new one soon so that's why there's a huge lack of updates. So sorry about that.**

**I hope there are still some of you out there who are still into this story, even after my long break. I've decided that this is probably the last chapter. I'll be making more fics, though, maybe even more Pony/Johnny, so look out for those :)**

Chapter 23: [third person]

Ponyboy stayed in his room for the rest of the night.

Soda and Johnny and even Two-Bit tried to get him to open the door, but he refused.

Ponyboy knew he overreacted about Sodapop hugging Johnny. It was stupid to even think his own brother would want his boyfriend. One, Soda wasn't gay, and two, Ponyboy knew Soda would never steal someone from him.

_But you never know, considering,_ Ponyboy thought, thinking about how Sodapop hit Johnny.

How could he do that? To Johnny, of all people? Sodapop knows perfectly well that Johnny doesn't have a great home life…why would he want to make his life worse?

And how could Johnny just _forgive him _after that?

There was another knock at the door. _Who is it this time?_

"Pony, it's me." Ponyboy heard Johnny's soft voice through the door.

He really didn't want to talk to Johnny right now, but he found himself unlocking the door anyway.

Johnny came in, and closed the door behind him. He looked at Ponyboy like a child waiting for a scolding. He looked so small and fragile.

Ponyboy took in his big dark eyes, tan skin, and greased hair, memorizing his face.

"Come here," Pony said softly.

Johnny walked over slowly, and sat beside Pony on the bed.

Pony turned to face Johnny, and put his hand gently on Johnny's cheek.

Johnny leaned in, and they kissed. It only lasted a few seconds though; it was soft and sweet.

"I'm sorry, Johnny," Pony said as they pulled away. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Ponyboy."

"I…I didn't mean to overreact," Ponyboy told his love. "I guess I was just overwhelmed with everything, and seein' you with Soda..." Ponyboy looked away.

Johnny took Ponyboy's chin and turned the younger boy to face him. "Ponyboy, I love _you, _not Sodapop. You know that." He smiled softly at the green eyed boy.

Ponyboy grinned back at him.

He took Johnny's hand as they stood together.

"Ready to start bein' a couple? Like a _real _couple that don't gotta hide nothin'?" Johnny asked.

Pony looked at him. "Well, it'll be a change, that's for sure," he said with a grin.

Johnny squeezed his hand. "They'll get used to it."

"You mean the gang, or society?"

Johnny looked at his love. He grinned. "Both."

And with that, the two boys walked out of the room to face the world. Not afraid of anything or anyone, just of loosing each other.


	24. Epilogue: Forever

**I appreciate it if you read/reviewed my story. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews encouraging me to write more. This will be the final chapter. Oh, and thanks to spicygurl for the idea, and asking for an epilogue.**

Six months later:

It was summer. The hot, blistering rays of sun beat down on the boys' shirtless backs. The perfect day to play football. Two-Bit, Pony, and Darry were one team; Steve, Soda, and Johnny were another. Dally sat this one out; he really needed a smoke.

"Pony!" Two-Bit shouted, throwing the ball as hard as he could.

Ponyboy's head snapped up, and his long legs raced in the direction of the ball. He caught it just in time. He was almost there, when he was suddenly tackled by Johnny.

_Of course, _Dallas thought. He was watching the game from under a shady tree. He put out the butt of his cigarette, and leaned back on the tree as he lit another one.

Pony went down, Johnny on top of him. Johnny was suddenly aware that he was on top of Ponyboy, without a shirt on.

Ponyboy grinned up at his love, and they kissed.

"Aw, c'mon, guys!" Steve groaned. "We're in the middle of a game here!"

Dallas rolled his eyes. Of course they would get side-tracked. Again.

But Dally couldn't really complain. He loved Johnny like a little brother, whether he would admit it or not. And deep down inside, past the annoyance that Pony and Johnny's romance brought him, he was…happy for them. Or for Johnny, at least.

Before Ponyboy and Johnny got together, Johnny was quiet. He let other people beat him around, like his mom and dad. He was always so sad, those big brown eyes filled with fear and helplessness.

But then he changed.

Johnny turned into a boy who loved life. Now, there was always a grin on his face. It was rare when you saw him without one. The boy was happier, and he'd actually found someone that would give him the love he deserved.

So, really, Dally couldn't complain.

Two-Bit laughed and came running up to the boys.

"No, really, guys," he said sarcastically, "you just take your time. We'll just wait for ya. Wouldn't wanna interrupt yer little…love fest."

The boys looked up. Two-Bit cackled after seeing the blush on their faces.

"It's alright," Two-Bit said. "We all know how it feels to be—" he said the next part while rapidly blinking his eyes, standing on his tiptoes, and folding his hands together—"in loooove."

Two-Bit laughed and everyone rolled their eyes. He seemed to be the only one that found his jokes funny.

Dallas was chain smoking about his third Kool, still watching the game.

He guessed they all might as well get used to Ponyboy and Johnny being a couple, because they'd probably be a couple for a long, long while.

Johnny stood up, pulling Ponyboy with him.

The game started up again, but the boys just stood there.

"I love you," Ponyboy said quietly.

"I love you too, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy grinned at Johnny.

They continued the game together. Ponyboy on one team, Johnny on the other. The gang may have thought their love was just a phase. Maybe they still thought it. But Johnny and Ponyboy knew differently.

True love isn't a phase. True love lasts forever.


End file.
